


Dois Lados

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Rape
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy, violento, selvagem, sedutor... É assim que o BDSM  é descrito pela nova mídia,  que, no entanto, se esquece de mencionar os perigos de um mundo que, como outros, é aberto às mais diversas pessoas. Sem noção do perigo que esse universo podia representar aos leigos, uma mulher decide colocar toda a teoria que vira nos livros em prática. Ela toma a coragem de pisar nesse campo minado e encontra uma bomba. Quebrada, humilhada, violentada, estaria ela disposta a tentar novamente e confiar em alguém que diz poder apresentá-la a uma outra face desse universo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Os atos e pensamentos de personagens não são necessariamente a opinião da autora. Essa autora não concorda com nenhum tipo de sexo não consentido.

O corpo ainda doía da noite passada, as marcas que escondera durante o dia ainda estavam ali e sabia que permaneceriam por mais um bom tempo. Estava tudo bem, ela merecera o castigo e no fim dormiu na cama dele, as carícias podiam não ter sido o suficiente para parar o choro rapidamente, mas se sentiu acolhida por ele, os beijos, as palavras carinhosas.

 Olhava para o chão, estava de novo em frente à porta dele, sempre se sentia um pouquinho nervosa, nunca tinha certeza do que aconteceria. Achava que isso era normal, quer dizer, a surpresa fazia parte do jogo.

 Encarou os sapatos dele quando ele abriu a porta.

 - Está no horário. – Não sorriu, mas ficou contente. Não podia se mostrar tão satisfeita com coisas pequenas como aquela, ele dizia que era sentir orgulho por coisas medíocres, ela só tinha que se orgulhar quando ele permitia. – Entre.

 - Sim, Mestre. – Adentrou a casa como foi mandada. Ouviu a porta fechar e esperou no meio do corredor. Sentiu a mão dele por debaixo do vestido, apertando-lhe a virilha despida, conferindo que viera como ele mandara.

 O vestido era vermelho e ia até suas coxas, possuía um decote que ia até o meio dos seios, em V, não usava nenhuma roupa debaixo. O salto tirara ao entrar na casa, não tinha o direito de chegar perto do tamanho dele. As marcas que ele lhe fizera nas costas não apareciam, mas os ombros mostravam as riscas do chicote. Ele tocou-a ali, e ela estremeceu.

 - Está com medo?

 - Não, Mestre. – Apressou-se em dizer. Talvez apressada demais, oh, ele consideraria aquilo muito ruim. Houve um momento de hesitação, sabia que ele crispava os lábios para sua resposta.

 - Não acha que mereceu o que teve ontem?

 - Mereci, Mestre.

 Rodeou-a. Os olhos se fixaram nos próprios pés descalços, não podia ficar nervosa, se ele percebesse seria castigada.

 - Fez mais alguma coisa pela qual precise ser disciplinada?

 Pensou antes de responder, não muito. Não podia desrespeitá-lo e fazê-lo esperar.

 - Não, Mestre. – Achava e esperava que estivesse certa, mas o silêncio dele não lhe disse muita coisa.

 - Então não tem que me temer nesse momento. – Tentou não suspirar aliviada, senão daria razão a ele e o moreno veria que tivera medo. A voz dele estava branda agora, então deveria estar tudo bem.  – Então venha, darei o que merece. De quatro.

 Ajoelhou-se, e o vestido subiu naturalmente por seu corpo, sabia que não escondia nada e era assim que ele queria. Sentiu dois dedos dele invadirem-lhe, mas não reclamou, apenas fechou os olhos.

 - Está seca. Acaso não gosta mais do que lhe faço?

 Isso não era verdade! Gostava, gostava sim, era por isso que ainda estava ali, ela só estava um pouco nervosa... Mas isso era culpa dela, vinha ficando nervosa nas últimas vezes que se encontravam, tinha medo de deixar que ele percebesse isso, sabia que não podia ter esse medo, é só que... Ela não tinha gostado de descobrir algumas coisas e se assustara, mas... Mas era só por inexperiência, tinha um bom Mestre, só tinha que se adequar a ele. Ele cuidava de si, lhe compensava, dava a ela o que queria se achasse que merecesse, ele só tinha um pulso firme com o qual não estava acostumada, talvez por ser nova nisso.

 - Eu gosto, Mestre.

 - É bom que não esteja mentindo para mim, sabe o que acontece quando mente para mim. – Ela sabia, e não mentiria. Nunca.

 - Eu sei, Mestre.

 - Ótimo. – Sentiu o sapato dele empurrar sua nádega e seguiu de cabeça baixa até a porta do porão que estava aberta.

 Tivera alguns contratempos, mas tinha certeza que agora podia relaxar, ele disse que daria o que merecia, não é? E ficara contente na noite passada.

 Descia as escadas, os joelhos doíam, era um pouco difícil, mas ignorava. Sabia que ele a observava, e deixava as pernas bem abertas enquanto descia, mesmo que isso a fizesse lenta, porque ele gostava de vê-la por completo enquanto se movia. Isso a molhava, era uma das coisas que gostara de aprender.

 Sentiu-o segurar-lhe pelos cabelos, e mordeu os lábios para não gemer em protesto. Oh, esperava que ele não tivesse visto isso. Ouviu o zíper do vestido e sentiu o puxão dele, ajudou-o como podia.

 - Uma putinha como você não merece estar vestida.

 Não se importava com os insultos, não com esses, os únicos insultos que a feriam era quando ele se embriagava. Na verdade o tom de voz dele a excitava agora, até pela expectativa que possuía. Era uma voz segura, normalmente era quando a compensava. Sentiu o empurrão com o pé novamente e voltou a se mover, até dar passagem para ele entrar na sala.

 - Pra cá.

 Seguiu-o, parou quando ele o fez.

 - Deite-se, barriga pra cima. Abra as pernas.

 Não demorou em obedecê-lo. Via-o passando ao seu redor, mas não buscava olhá-lo, olhava para a luz ali em cima, até que sentiu-o fazer sombra, o olhar se desviou, encarava o peito dele, a camisa branca propositalmente aberta de mangas arregaçadas... Seguiu os braços e viu o que ele segurava. Remexeu-se ansiosa, ele não poderia mais reclamar que estava seca.

 Via a cera escorrer pela vela, a respiração estava forte. Fechou os olhos e deixou um gemido misto de prazer e dor escapar quando a cera pingou em seu mamilo, contorcendo-se em reação, ele não se importava quando gemia daquele jeito.

 A próxima foi no outro seio, a voz soou de novo. Nunca teria imaginado antes de conhece-lo que aquilo poderia ser gostoso de alguma forma. A expectativa aumentava a cada gota, conforme ele descia por seu corpo, seu abdome, aquela que caiu em seu umbigo. Abriu as pernas para ele, sabia onde seria a próxima e fechou os olhos ansiando por aquilo.

 - Acha que merece essa? – Ouviu a pergunta e abriu os olhos, quase o encarou, mas não o fez, se fixou na chama da vela. – Acha que foi uma boa menina?

 Ele estava provocando? Brincando?

 - Sim, Mestre. – A voz saía bem mais fina do que o usual. Viu-o inclinar a vela de novo e fechou os olhos.

 Mas nada aconteceu.

 - Então é mais cachorra do que eu imaginei. – A raiva naquela voz a assustou. Sentiu algo ser fechado em seu pescoço, apertado, bem apertado, ela sabia o que era. A coleira.

 Foi puxada, e um ganido de medo lhe escapou dos lábios.

 - Ah, então a vadia sabe que tem que temer.

 Fazia o máximo para se equilibrar, mas tinha ficado desnorteada com o puxão sem aviso, ele não se importava em arrastá-la, mas ela não gostava disso.

 - Mestre, o que...

 Sentiu um tapa em seu rosto e o coração disparou. O que tinha feito?

 Tossiu quando ele a puxou para cima, mas tentou acompanha-lo para não machucar a garganta. Sabia o que acontecia, foi presa no gancho do teto. Mas não fazia sentido, por que?

 As mãos foram presas antes que pudesse pensar. Chorava.

 - Por que? – Perguntou em meio a lágrimas. Mais um tapa. O que tinha feito para merecer aquilo?

 - O almoço.

 Ouviu-o, porém não entendeu. Tudo fora bem no almoço, ela tinha certeza que escondera todas as marcas e não fez nada que não deveria.

 - Eu vi. – A voz dele tinha aquela calma de novo, mas era uma calma fria, cruel. – Vi como olhou para o Cris. – Cris? Negou com a cabeça. Lembrava-se de Cris, mas como o tinha olhado? – Acha que pode desejar qualquer outro?!

 - Não... Não... – Era impossível formular uma frase concreta em meio ao nervosismo, ele estava ensandecido. Não o tinha desejado, ele era bonito, mas não tinha...

 Gritou ao sentir o chicote se chocar contra suas costas. Bullwhip.

 - Está dizendo que seu Mestre está mentindo?! – Mais uma chicotada, mais um grito.

 Seu Mestre não mentia, mas estava enganado! Tentou se explicar, mas o tempo entre uma chicotada e outra era muito curto.

 - Eu minto?! – Não gostava quando ele gritava.

 - Não! – Foi à única coisa que conseguiu dizer. O chicote foi parar em seu ombro.

 - “Não, Mestre!” – Ele a corrigiu.

 - Não, Mestre!

 A voz estava embargada e quanto mais chorava, mais os golpes vinham. Sentia arder, as feridas da noite passada se abriam. Chegava a sangrar. Não tentava contrariar, ele devia estar certo. Mesmo que não tivesse desejado, devia ter feito algo para ele achar que sim. Aos poucos calou-se, aceitando seu castigo, Ainda soluçava, mas era baixo. Então parou, as chicotadas pararam.

 - Me desculpe, Mestre. – Pediu no fio de voz que tinha, ele tinha se afastado de novo. Seu corpo todo doía, ela só queria sair dali, ir embora, aquilo machucava muito.

 - Será castigada para que seja perdoada.

 Sentiu um bolo na garganta. Juntou toda a coragem que tinha.

 - Não fui castigada o bastante, Mestre?

 Ele parou, pensando.

 - Talvez. – O alívio encheu o peito da loira. – Mas vou continuar fazendo isso. – Sentiu-o puxar seu cabelo, lhe erguendo a cabeça. – Sabe por que? – As lágrimas tinham parado de cair, mas ela queria chorar de novo. – Porque eu gosto de ouvi-la gritar. – Sentiu-o encostar o quadril em si, sua ereção, ela sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.

 No entanto, ele não voltou com o chicote. O que veio foi a cera quente, em cima das feridas e das marcas. Fez o que ele queria, mesmo que tentasse se controlar. Gritou, era demais para suportar. A palavra de segurança pulou por sua boca uma vez, mas talvez ele não tivesse ouvido. Gritou-a. Uma, duas, três vezes até que ele voltasse a lhe puxar os cabelos.

 - Vadia minha não tem essa viadagem de segurança.

 Qualquer esperança lhe abandonou naquela hora. Os gritos eram cada vez mais baixos, até que não tinha mais voz para gritar, foi então que ele a invadiu e ela fechou os olhos aceitando o que era o resto do que merecia.

 Não soube quanto tempo esperou depois daquilo. A coleira continuava em seu pescoço e ela era obrigada a ficar em pé se não quisesse ser enforcada, não podia sequer se segurar, ele não liberara nenhuma parte de seu corpo.

 Quando finalmente foi liberta do gancho o alívio foi imediato. Ele abraçou-a. Sentiu aquele carinho nos braços dele, os beijos que tentavam consolá-la.

 - Eu fiz isso porque quero que minha menina seja forte. – Ouviu e assentiu. Ele só queria uma menina forte.

 Porém nenhum beijo ou abraço a acalentou naquela noite, mesmo na cama dele ela tremia e temia por tremer. Sentia-se um lixo, o choro saía baixinho, tinha nojo de si mesma.


	2. Capitulo 2

O medo ainda estava em sua mente, o coração batia muito forte contra o peito, mas tentou se acalmar. Aprendera com Ricardo que o medo só atrapalhava naquela situação.  
Ainda assim era impossível livrar-se de marcas do passado, mesmo que o ruivo a guiasse por caminhos que considerava agradáveis, que tivesse dado a ela todas aquelas outras experiências boas... A loira não conseguia desvencilhar-se das correntes que a prendiam. O mais velho insistia, ele tinha toda a paciência do mundo, levava-a pela mão, mas às vezes era tão difícil.  
Seu primeiro Mestre não fora apenas um fiasco fora... A pior parte de sua vida. E ela ainda insistira nele, insistira até aquilo que foi quase seu fim, quando finalmente o que tinha de instinto de sobrevivência gritou em seu ouvido. Então se afastara, não fora fácil, ele a perseguira. Tivera medo de morrer, mas depois que tinha ido à polícia tudo se acalmara e ela jurou nunca mais pisar naquele mundo.  
Não era feita para aquilo. Não via como podia chegar a gostar de algo assim, mesmo o que já gostara antes, com qualquer um que tivesse haver com aquela... Dominação. Para si não via diferença entre gostar de ser maltratada e ceder àqueles fetiches, não mais. Tinha que ser mulher de malandro para se pôr naquele lugar.  
Foi o que achou até conhecer o doutor. Ricardo era o nome. Ele era ruivo, tinha umas sardinhas no rosto, mas um olhar calmo, sedutor. Tranquilizante. O médico vira nela algumas marcas que nunca haviam ido embora, foi assim que descobrira o que havia acontecido, foi assim que a fizera despencar e desabafar tudo para um homem desconhecido antes de se entregar ao choro na mesa dele. Fora a primeira vez que ele a abraçara, a consolara, como um homem de verdade faria. Achou estranho que não a julgasse, mas logo descobriu o porquê. Então veio o primeiro convite.  
Recusou a primeira vez, a segunda, até a terceira. No entanto quando a quarta foi feita já eram amigos e... Ela confiava nele, confiava para poder tentar de novo, ele prometera, se não gostasse nunca mais encostaria nela.  
Gostara. Era por isso que estava ali agora. Nua, os olhos vendados. Oh, talvez o pior fossem os olhos vendados porque dependia completamente dele. Não podia ver o que ele faria consigo e isso a deixava nervosa!  
\- Confia em mim?  
Sentiu um soluço, mas lembrou-se que ele não era Rafael.   
\- Sim, Senhor. – Um suspiro de alívio lhe escapou e por velhos hábitos logo se pôs tensa.  
Sentiu a mão dele subir por seu braço, um arrepio logo a seguindo. Ele analisava sua pele, percorrendo-a como se a inspecionasse, mas havia um cuidado ali, um carinho que a deixou tranquila. Suas mãos foram seguradas com firmeza enquanto era guiada.  
\- Está tudo bem. Cuidado com o degrau.  
Os pés tocaram em grama e um vento passou por seu corpo. Segurou a respiração. Estavam fora da casa?!  
\- Está segura aqui. – Acreditava... Deixou as dúvidas de lado e continuou acompanhando-o, passo por passo. Até que ele parou. – Diga-me o que sente.  
\- Grama... – Foi à primeira coisa que disse. Não podia ver, mas ele tinha um sorriso de canto malicioso em sua boca. – Claridade... Sol? – Tentou.  
\- Não tem permissão para perguntas. – Lembrou-a, e ela mordeu os lábios. – Não. – Era uma ordem, soltou os lábios ao ouvi-la. - Está segura, não tema.  
\- Luz do sol, Mestre.  
\- Está certa. Estamos no jardim. – O ruivo a viu estremecer quando disse isso. – Isso a deixa nervosa. – Era uma constatação.  
\- Sim, Senhor. – A voz era puro nervosismo.  
Os dedos dele passaram por suas costas, depois pela lateral de seu corpo. Observava-a, os olhos vidrados em cada mínima reação que ela tinha.  
\- Quer ir embora?  
\- Não, Mestre.  
A mulher não poderia ver, mas havia um sorriso satisfeito ali. Sentiu as mãos dele lhe percorrerem o torso, havia algo cremoso nelas, deixava a pele mais fria ao contato.  
\- Filtro solar. – Ouviu-o explicar. - Não vou deixa-la queimar.  
Relaxou aos poucos com a explicação, arrepiando-se quando ele espalhou o creme por seus seios, sentindo os polegares dele pressionarem seus mamilos e gemendo baixinho por aquilo. O médico a encarava, podia imaginar os olhos castanhos lhe fitando, observando cada reação aos toques nada castos.  
\- Fique imóvel. – Ele ordenou quando ela mexeu o braço sem querer. Sentiu-o estender-lhe os braços, deixando-os na posição horizontal e permaneceu parada.  
O creme deslizava por sua pele, os toques sutis, mas voluptuosos, acompanhando cada curva de seu corpo como se fosse algum tipo de escultura, era assim que ele a via, mesmo que ela não acreditasse, e era assim que a tratava.  
Estremeceu, a obrigação de ficar parada enquanto ele a tocava... Era uma tortura... Não de todo ruim. Ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava por tocá-lo, por poder demonstrar que gostava daquilo. Sabia que não deveria se mexer e era essa retenção de seus desejos que tornava a paralisação torturante... Essa mesma retenção era exatamente o que a fazia se molhar, sentia-se quente, inchada, impaciente, queria saber o que faria em seguida.  
Mas o em seguida demorou, logo notou que apenas uma das mãos dele passava o creme, não entendeu o porquê até sentir a outra abrir-lhe os lábios lá embaixo. Um gemido mudo saiu de sua boca. Os dedos dele a exploraram, enquanto o homem observava suas expressões e sorria satisfeito, só porque ela não poderia vê-lo. Os dedos dela se contraíram quando ele tocou seu clitóris, massageando-o entre o indicador e o anelar. Estava muito difícil não se mexer, e quando achou que não mais conseguiria, ele parou por um minuto.   
\- Está ouvindo?  
Ouvindo o que? A respiração estava pesada e não conseguia se concentrar, mas tentou se acalmar, então ouviu. Conversas. Crianças gritando, havia gente nos quintais vizinhos, teve medo. E se alguém a visse agora?  
\- Eles podem te ver. – Não... Um suspiro nervoso lhe deixou os lábios, mas teve receio de fazer barulho e chamar a atenção. – É só se esticarem por cima do muro e vão ver a escultura mais bela que tenho aqui. – Arrepiou-se enquanto ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, a respiração vinha mais rápida, nervosa.  
Será que já tinha alguém ali? Se tivesse ele falaria, não era? Ele não deixaria, tinha certeza que não a exporia dessa forma, ainda assim... Sentiu-se ainda mais molhada, contraía-se pensando nisso, devia estar envergonhada, mas era exatamente a perspectiva que parecia fazê-la ficar ainda mais necessitada.  
\- Agora vou deixa-la ainda mais bonita para eles.  
Um suspiro nervoso lhe escapou quando não sentiu mais toques em seu corpo, o que ele faria consigo?  
\- Gosto de ver uma pele tão branquinha ficar vermelha.  
Medo. Não se deixaria levar, seu Mestre sabia que não gostava daquilo, ele não a machucaria, a última coisa que o homem desejava era força-la demais, tinha a sua palavra que, se quisesse parar, ele pararia na hora. Confiava. Confiava nele o suficiente para se conter, para tentar afastar as más experiências.  
Ricardo também não era louco, as marcas do que ela sofrera com um chicote no passado o lembravam muito bem do trauma que ela tinha, não ia começar machucando-a, a não ser que desejasse que ela nunca mais o quisesse por perto. Também sabia que era um processo lento recuperá-la de seus traumas, mas já começara. Lembrara a ela na última vez o quanto gostava das velas, agora mostraria que nem todo chicote serve para fazer sangrar.  
Por isso encostou as tiras de couro do flogger nos ombros dela, deixaria que visse o que iria fazer. Ao sentir o couro, a loira tremeu, prendeu a respiração, mas o toque era suave, as tiras deslizavam por sua pele, arrepiando-a.  
Sentiu o primeiro golpe na nádega direita e pulou no lugar, um pequeno grito lhe escapando, logo depois ela fechou a boca, mordendo os lábios, se chamasse a atenção aí mesmo que as pessoas viriam vê-la, isso se já não estivessem! Sentiu a mão dele acariciar o local e soltou a respiração, ele não faria nada a não ser que a visse mais calma.  
Deveria parar e pedir para que isso não acontecesse. Não estabelecera aquela ferramenta como limite porque estava disposta a tentar, mas podia parar quando quisesse... No entanto teimou, continuaria ali, tentaria, pelo menos uma vez, e se isso não a agradasse...  
Pulou com o susto da segunda chicotada, dois golpes seguidos, na outra nádega, mas dessa vez não gritou. Sentia o arder da primeira, mas... Não era aquele arder que doía, nem a dor excruciante que lembrava, na verdade era até gostoso.  
O próximo foi em suas costas e ela já não pulava, sentia os lugares dos golpes arderem, mas havia algo de bom nisso, sentia o início das coxas se molharem, tão desejosa estava, e era confuso, porque incomodava. No início doía, os gemidos lhe escapavam baixinhos, com cada golpe, mas logo não eram de dor. Os golpes alternavam, voltando para onde começaram, sentia as áreas tocadas ficarem quentes, mas o chicote era leve, então elas logo esfriavam.  
Passou a desejar por mais, a ansiar pelo próximo golpe, havia um tempo que ele esperava, ela sabia, mas não sabia conta-lo, não tinha concentração para isso. Então ele mudou as áreas, a primeira chicotada em seu seio fez um gemido misto de dor e prazer escapar de sua boca.  
Ele via as marcas no corpo dela, rosadas, vermelhas, sabia que não durariam muito, mas era o suficiente por hora. Preocupou-se no início, mas conforme insistia e o tom de voz dela mudava, tornou-se mais confiante, Excitava-se também em tê-la ao seu dispor, em saber que, mesmo podendo, ela não queria sair dali. Entregava-se e sempre que ela se entregava, o mais velho sentia o membro enrijecer.  
O outro seio foi golpeado, a mulher pôde sentir a ponta de couro tocar-lhe o mamilo, enrijecendo-o mais, o único esforço que tinha era de não permitir que a voz soasse muito alta, e o perigo daquela possibilidade aliado aos golpes fazia com que cada vez mais seus pelos se arrepiassem.  
Os golpes começaram a descer. A mão livre do mestre tocou sua coxa delicadamente e atendendo ao pedido silencioso ela abriu as pernas. Um golpe no interior de sua coxa e subindo, A expectativa a deixava cada vez mais ansiosa, cada parte tocada pelas tiras parecia queimar, o corpo inteiro parecia em fogo quando ele atingiu-lhe a virilha e um gemido mais alto, descontrolado lhe escapou. Foi então que ele parou. Ela esperou pelo último toque mas ele não veio.  
Sentiu que o homem a rodeava, contemplando o trabalho bem feito, deixando-a na vontade. A boca se abriu para pedir por mais, mas um pedido suave da voz dele logo a fez calar. A espera também era parte da brincadeira e fazia muito tempo que ela não aproveitava aquilo. O medo a havia deixado e sabia que pertencia completamente a ele agora.  
\- Segure seus peitos. – Ela levou um momento para entende-lo. – Erga-os para verem como ficam bonitos vermelhos. – Enrubesceu, mas dessa vez não era por timidez, a perspectiva de alguém a assistindo já não era assustadora, senão deliciosa.  
Segurou os seios como ele pediu, apertando-os e juntando para parecerem maiores, como se se exibisse para alguém, talvez simplesmente para ele.  
\- De joelhos. – Estava atrás de si, segurando-a pela cintura, com a ajuda dele colocou-se ajoelhada, apenas agachando-se, pois não soltaria os seios até que ele mandasse.  
A grama tocou-lhe as penas, e ela permaneceu ereta para que as áreas tocadas pelo chicote não se encontrassem. Ouviu os passos dele enquanto andava e podia sentir que estava a sua frente. O barulho do zíper quebrou o silencio daquele jardim específico, e ela entreabriu os lábios em antecipação.  
De olhos fechados tinha mais noção dos outros sentidos, ouvia o pano da calça descer, sentia algo se movendo em sua frente, o cheiro característico, mais fraco, o que indicava que se banhara a pouco.  
\- A onde estou? – A pergunta não lhe fez sentido por um momento até que movesse os lábios para responder.  
\- Na minha frente, Mestre. – E sentiu-os roçar bem de leve em na glande de seu membro. A língua tocou-o assim que notou isso, sentiu a mão dele em seus cabelos, acariciando.  
\- Seja uma boa menina.  
Ela já sabia o que aquilo significava. Colocou-o em sua boca, sabendo que ele se guiava com a própria mão para não tirá-la da posição. Sentiu seu gosto, a língua percorreu sua masculinidade dura, enquanto começava a chupá-lo com a mesma vontade que tinha de ser tocada agora. Deixou que a cabeça dele roçasse em suas bochechas, sabia que era observada, que ele a via de cima, os peitos erguidos, vermelhos, o rosto vendado enquanto o tinha em sua boca, indo e vindo em um ritmo que ele permitia que ditasse. A imagem a deixava acesa, os polegares acariciaram os próprios mamilos, querendo se estimular, mas ele puxou-lhe o cabelo, fazendo-a soltar um gemido abafado pelo membro dele em sua garganta.  
\- Não.  
Parou os toques, voltando ao que fazia, enquanto sentia-o enrijecer-se cada vez mais em sua boca. Os gemidos dele eram baixos, como os seus, mas adorava-os, sugava-o mais forte só para ouvir mais, até que ouviu um gemido mais lânguido e soube o que viria a seguir. Não se afastou, por mais que ele tivesse soltado seus cabelos, e engoliu tudo o que veio para si. Ouviu-o rir, satisfeito.  
\- Boa menina. – Ele a levantou. – Pode soltar. – Os seios foram abaixados, mas ele logo tomou-lhe as mãos, guiando-a até que as apoiassem em uma superfície de madeira. Uma árvore talvez?  
Novamente sentiu as pontas de couro em suas costas.  
\- Vai gozar agora. – Ele avisou e ela não teve tempo de processar a mensagem antes de sentir algo duro invadir sua entrada.  
Gemeu deliciada, mordendo os lábios. O som exterior continuava, não havia chamado atenção suficiente. Ele começou a mover-se dentro dela, sem nenhuma obstrução, estava tão quente, tão molhada, que não precisava de mais preparo. Os gemidos saíam baixos, mas contínuos enquanto o movimento continuava, forte, com vigor, atingindo-a cada vez mais fundo. Empinou o quadril para que ele pudesse se mover melhor, sentia as contrações cada vez mais rápido, até que todas as sensações foram demais para seu corpo.  
Estremeceu, prendendo-o em si, sentindo-o duro fixado em seu interior, as pernas bambearam e por um momento permaneceu apenas apoiada na superfície em que ele lhe colocara. Tudo permaneceu quieto depois, antes que ele finalmente decidisse sair de si, mas sabia que havia algo diferente. Sentiu o objeto úmido subir, roçando em seu corpo até parar em frente a sua boca.  
\- Chupa. – Obedeceu e assim que o fez sentiu o próprio gosto e logo depois um gosto também conhecido, couro.  
O coração disparou e não acreditaria naquilo, mas sentiu-o mexer em sua venda e pôde ver o cabo do chicote de couro que sugava.  
\- Foi isso o que a fez gozar. – A voz soou em seu ouvido e o corpo se arrepiou novamente, a cor voltando ao rosto enquanto ele retirava o cabo de sua boca e prendia o chicote no cinto.  
A noção do que acabara de fazer a invadira, olhou ao redor, notando as árvores que tapavam a visão do jardim do lado, o barulho continuava o mesmo por lá, mas o que mais lhe vinha a mente agora não era sua exposição, mas o fato de que o mesmo instrumento que a machucara acabara de ser usado para...  
Não saberia dizer o que se abateu sobre si. Um nervoso, uma felicidade? Vegonha? Memórias lhe enchiam e chegavam ao fato de hoje, ao que acabara de acontecer. Não soube quando ele o fez, mas no momento já estava nos braços dele e as lágrimas lhe escapavam. A mão limpa dele lhe acariciava os cabelos, mas em nenhum momento a impediu de se encostar a si e chorar, de repente uma pressão tinha sido tirada de seus ombros. Sabia que não acabaria por ali, não era algo tão simples assim, mas... Para si fora bastante coisa por um dia.  
\- Sente-se melhor? – Ele perguntou, depois de um tempo em que ela já não chorava.  
Sentia-se. O peso que fora embora parecia deixa-la respirar melhor, havia ali algum tipo de alívio e prazer muito diferente do normal, e até mesmo daquele que sentira antes. Apertou-o em um abraço, não se arrependia, não fosse o cansaço talvez o fizesse de novo, a mente ainda estava meio nublada, precisava de um tempo para se recuperar, foi entendendo isso que o ruivo permitiu-se deitar na grama com ela, deixando-a se aconchegar em si.


End file.
